Alchemy
The alchemist mixes herbs and reagents in order to generate elixirs, potions, oils, and flasks with a variety of effects. A player can create healing, invisibility, elemental resistance, and mana potions; oils to coat weapons; and much more. Alchemy is useful to all character classes. Melee fighters can use alchemy to create buff and healing potions. Spell casting classes can use alchemy to create mana potions and related buffs. You can create potions for yourself, sell them to others, or give them to your party members and friends. Alchemists are well loved when they hand out potions. * Druid - Works with Herbalism that many druids take. * Rogue - Rogues are a class with no buffs that can be easily applied out of battle, without combat points, or for lasting effect. Healing, agility, and strength potions are all possibilites that the rogue can use to heal themselves or increase combat effectiveness. In addition, some of the materials are used in the making of poisons. * Warrior - To make rage and healing potions, as well as many buffs. * Mage - To make healing and various spell boosting potions. * Shaman - To make various potions and works well with Herbalism that many shamans take. * Any other (Alchemy is useful for anyone) Alchemy Training All potions will require some type of vial, which can be purchased from any trade goods vendor. There are four types of vials: Empty, used to create lower-level potions; Leaded, used to create mid-level potions; and Crystal and Imbued, used to create higher-level potions. Except for a few extremely high-level exceptions (the "Flask" recipes), potions can be made anywhere provided you are carrying the required materials. Herbalism is not technically required, but is highly recommended as nearly every alchemy recipe requires herbs to make. Also, the wide variety of different herbs makes it difficult to simply purchase what you need from other players, because many potions will require more than one type of herb to make and the herbs are often very expensive. * Herbalism - You probably can't afford to buy all your herbs at the Auction House, so you might as well harvest them yourself. * Enchanting - Not as good a second choice as Herbalism, but nice if you want to be a one stop item and buff shop. Transmutation High-level alchemists can also perform transmutations on elemental materials and some metals, for use in other tradeskills. In fact, Arcanite, which is used in many high-level Blacksmithing recipes, cannot be mined – It can only be transmuted from Arcane Crystal, which are derived from Thorium. Other transmutations are possible; see the recipe list below. Before an alchemist can perform transmutations, they must create a Philosopher's Stone. This stone must be in the inventory to perform any transmutations, and it is not consumed when a transmutation is done. All transmutations share a cool down timer. After transmuting Truesilver or Arcanite, you must wait 48 (real) hours before performing another transmutation. Elemental essences may also be transmuted. Essence of Undeath can be transmuted to Essence of Water, Essence of Water can be transmuted into Essence of Air, and so on. Essence transmutes have a cooldown of 24 hours, as does a transmute of Iron into Gold. There is also a transmute for transforming a Heart of Fire into three Elemental Fires on a 10 minute cooldown available with reputation gains from the Thorium Brotherhood. Making multiple Philosopher's Stones will not reduce the cool down time. Philosopher's Stones are also soulbound and may not be disenchanted, so it is not advised to create more than one. External Links For a complete sortable list with reagents, effects, and selling guide, go to: * Wowhead ---- Category:Alchemy